1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft device, and more particularly to an anti-theft device for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical anti-theft device for steering wheel of a vehicle is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises two hooks for engaging with the steering wheel and a shank for preventing the rotating of the steering wheel; however, the steering wheel is not suitably protected because the wheel is not enclosed, therefore the device can be disengaged from the steering wheel.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional anti-theft devices for vehicles.